Gas turbine engines typically comprise a compressor which compresses a working fluid, such as air. The compressed air is injected into a combustor which heats the fluid causing it to expand and the expanded fluid is forced through a turbine. The compressor typically consists of a low pressure compressor unit and a high pressure compressor unit with an intercooler positioned therebetween. The intercooler extracts heat from the air compressed in the low pressure compressor thereby reducing both the temperature and volume of air entering the high pressure compressor. The use of an intercooler within the compressor units of an engine always reduces thermal efficiency but increases power output significantly. The power output is typically increased by 25 to 30 percent (%) or more by increasing the mass flow of the core engine. Typically, the intercooler removes heat by circulating cool water through the intercooler which becomes heated. The heated water is then removed overboard such as by using a water cooler which dissipates the heated water as vapor into the environment. However, when the heated water is removed overboard this results in losses in total cycle thermal efficiency. For intercoolers employed in an aircraft derivative gas turbine engine configuration, up to 7% equivalent energy of the available fuel energy being used can be lost from intercoolers. Further, single stage intercoolers which use a water cooler may also not sufficiently reduce the temperature of the air to achieve maximum output. Additionally, the water cooler may be a cooling tower which results in added system costs to avoid environmental problems. In other engine configurations, such as a steam injected engine, the water which is to serve as the steam source may be circulated through the intercooler such as disclosed by K. O. Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,195 entitled "Fluid Injection Gas Turbine Engine And Method For Operating," incorporated herein by reference. This system discloses a single intercooler and therefore the temperature of the air entering the high compressor may not be sufficiently reduced to achieve maximum output.